Undertaker The Lord of Darkness
by isiahd
Summary: was meant to be the lead up to a much larger story but that ended up really more to do with Merlin than anything to do with wrestling


Do you look upon me and fear what you see? Do you in your tortured state of nonbeing see me as a threat? I laugh at you, I stand in judgment and laugh, for all of you are unworthy, all of you fear that which you do not understand, and all of you, yes all of you wish somewhere, even if it be a place hidden in your waking moments, all of you wish you had at least an iota of my power. For I am the Lord of Darkness, and I stand by all the things I have done, be it for the good of mankind or the bad. I am not as others have suggested the devil incarnate, the devil is a relatively new concept in the world of men, and I have no time or inkling to waste dwelling on such ridiculous superstitions. Maybe the idea of the so called evil one, Devil, Satan, which ever you prefer, had his beginnings in me, or stories told of my past deeds, I do not care for such idle past times. This is my opportunity to amend false beliefs, so either read on if you dare, or leave this place. Leave this place and never come again, for the words that are about to be written are my personal views and opinions no one else's for they have no meaning, none at all.  
  
In the time of darkness, when the planet was just a ball of gas twirling in the void that we call chaos, things started happening, realms long hidden, that will remain so started to open, to let those they felt could no longer be contained by their laws and rules, the ones that inspired hatred and deceit, the ones that for all sense and purpose I was created to control came forth. In some twisted semblance the planet earth was formed, and upon it creatures roamed, it took many ages for these beasts to become anything worthy for the creatures ordained to be forever exorcised here to be worthy opponents, so they were kept entombed in the great furnace, that which you small minded creature call the sun.  
  
As the natural inhabitants of the planet earth grew and became more ferocious, so the prisoners were unleashed, with mighty fury for their long captivity, they slew and destroyed most living things on the planet. There was no great meteorite, there was no ice age, and evolution did not give up on the dinosaurs, just like man these days are responsible for wiping out whole species, so the condemned were responsible for the end of the Dinosaur era.  
  
Those greater beings, the ones even I fear to name, were responsible for casting the earth in ice, they had no other choice, for there was nothing they could do to restrain the rampant killings, and the beasts were way to important for their plans for the universe to be allowed to kill one another.  
  
Thus in their conceit they created me, they made me to be a master of the ones they had rejected, they expected me to become their slave also, but they also wanted me to produce them with sport to please their more blood thirsty side. They gave me a little too much freedom; they did not in all their wildest imaginings, think that one, they had created would do anything but their bidding. This is where their wisdom failed them, for a master as I was made to be and a master will willingly be a slave to none.  
  
They ordained me to keep order, to make the remaining few warriors to be taken and used when they had need of them, the beasts I was confronted with when I was placed upon the earth, were pitiful and unruly more interested in tearing each other to pieces than listening to me and training to become the elite force of chaos. It took many centuries till they finally merged into a force to be feared. For feared they would be, not only in this universe but in all time and space. Not so on earth as it would be known, they would be seen as great heroes, or later much later they have been given a new name, they are known on this pitiful little bauble as angels. Which to my amusement is probably why so many see me as the evil one.  
  
This story is long and at the moment does not amuse me to tell, but I will say this, when the others were taken, I refused to lead them, I saw my interests as being this planet and so chose to stay behind. Yes chose, I am not an angel that fell from grace, I have not tempted any to wander from the path that fate has chosen for them but I have on occasion altered history.  
  
I have had many names, since the time of men, some inspire awe others loathsome hatred, but all are remembered and all were mighty in their own rights. I chose the time and place and took my time deciding what the outcome of each would be. I sometimes wonder if the world of men would have been very different if I had not be created, I tend to believe they would of wiped themselves out eons ago if it had not been for my tendency to interfere every now and then. 


End file.
